Fueling the Fire
by FeatherSun1638
Summary: Spin off of "Playing with Fire". Seventeen years after their parents left Hogwarts, Scorpius, Lily, Alessandra, Matteo, Teddy, and Hugo return to the school for a year full of budding romance. The question is...with who? SM/LP and the originals! DM/HG, HP/GW, BZ/LL, RW/PP
1. Chapter 1: Reunited Once Again

Scorpius Malfoy closed his eyes as he stood on the platform at King Cross station. He inhaled the air sharply and exhaled slowly. This would be the last time he would leave for Hogwarts. He was now going into his seventh year. He tried to think of what his life would be like outside of Hogwarts. Would he be a healer like his mum? Or would he be an auror like his old man? Maybe he'd be a famous quidditch player- after all, he was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team three years running. He was a fantastic seeker.

As he lost himself in his own thoughts, he felt someone suddenly pull him off to the side. After a moment of freaking out due to the sudden unexpected movement, he looked up and realized it was just his father. He gave his father a weird look and turned to see Ginny Potter standing at his side. Weird.

"Scorp," his father said before looking around them suspiciously, "We need your help with something.."

"Yeah sure, old man," he said and heard the red-headed witch laugh at the way he addressed his father. He gave her a look over and mentally noted that she was where Lily Potter got her impeccable good looks. Of course, Lily inherited her piercing green eyes from her father, but that was besides the point.

"Old? I'm not old!" Draco exclaimed and then quieted himself before continuing, "Look, Red here and I need you to do something for us. We have this bet going on with your mother and the rest of them..."

Scorpius listened intently to what his father was saying and was shocked to find out that they had created a bet concerning which of their kids would get together first! Scratch that, they had a bet on who would _marry_ first. They must be mad.

But it was quite flattering that they had placed their money on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matteo Zabini flipped his hair out of his eyes as he looked at the great locomotive that stood before him. He couldn't believe that this was it. This was the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts. It was crazy to think that just six years ago, he was a squirmy little first year struggling to escape from his mother's grip before the Hogwarts Express left him. Of course, his father helped pry his mother's hands off so that he could join Scorpius and Teddy in one of the compartments but it was still one of his favorite memories.

Speaking of his father, he was all of a sudden pulled to the side of the platform by his father and Hermione Malfoy. Strange.

"Matt," his father said to him, "Son, you have to get serious this year.."

"What do you mean, dad?" he asked confused. As far as he knew, he was getting pretty good grades. He kept up with Scorpius and was well above Teddy when it came to marks. With a dumbfounded expression on his face, he continued, "My grades are pretty good."

"I could care less about your grades, Matt," he began and then looked around like a scared puppy, "Don't tell your mother I said that.."

"Okay..."

At this point, Hermione became impatient with Blaise's approach at informing his son about the bet so she took matters into her own hands.

"Look," she said as she stepped up to Matteo and placed a dainty hand on his shoulder, "We all know you have a crush on Alessandra."

Matteo visibly gulped as he thought about how Alessandra's father would pummel him if he ever found out about how he had wanted to court his daughter. He cringed when he thought about how Scorpius would react. His attentions flooded back to Hermione as she continued on with her little speech.

"Anyways, we have this bet going on," she said and Matteo raised an eyebrow, "Our money is on you Little Zabini."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily Potter searched the entire platform for her best friend before giving up. Maybe she wasn't there yet. Malfoys did have a reputation for arriving fashionably late.

She sighed audibly and walked up to her brother and father.

"Hey," she said effectively capturing their attention, "Where's mum?"

Teddy Lupin, who had decided that today he would sport red hair and freckles just like his sister, looked all around him and shrugged. His father took that moment to close in on her and bend down to tell her something important.

"Lily," he whispered, "No matter what happens this year, I need you to promise me one thing.."

"What is it, Daddy?" she said, suddenly intrigued by the conversation she was having with her father.

"You'll keep away from that Scorpius Malfoy," he said and then cringed, "Your mother for some reason thinks that he likes you.."

"He likes me?" she asked excitedly and Harry groaned. Someone shouted Lily's name from the other end of the platform and she saw a pale hand waving frantically in the crowd and recognized Alessandra's trademark Malfoy hair.

"Oh there's Ali!" she shouted, "Bye, Daddy! I love you!"

Once she was gone Harry just looked into the crowd where she had disappeared. He only broke his stare when Teddy began to laugh at him.

"Oh dad," he said, "The heart wants what it wants."

"You sound like your mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alessandra struggled to push through the crowd of eager students that occupied the platform at Kings Cross station. She jumped up waving her hand up in the air frantically as she tried to get the attention of her best friend, Lily Potter.

She scowled at the people around her. Why couldn't they just be polite and let her through? It wasn't like she was tall or intimidating so she couldn't force them to move but they could at least have the common courtesy to let a lady through!

Finally, she was given a way out of the sweaty crowd. When she emerged from the cluster of people, she saw Lily running towards her and the two reunited with a big old bear hug.

"Lily!"

"Ali!"

"How was Egypt?" she asked her red headed friend as she noticed the slight tan and increased number of freckles that added to her charm.

"It was super fun! We went with Uncle Ron and Aunt pansy so Hugo was there too. Teddy couldn't stop asking about you though. I think he likes you. How was Canada?"

Alessandra backtracked to what Lily had said. Teddy likes her? That's surprising. He was always tugging on her hair or making fun of her books. Then again, that's how some boys showed girls that they liked them. How peculiar.

"Canada was lovely. Scorpius wanted to jump into the waterfall! What a dunce!" she laughed and noticed the dreamy look on her friend's face.

"Lily?" she questioned and then looked in the direction of Lily's gaze. What she saw was Scorpius and Matteo quickly approaching them.

"Oh god," Alessandra said as she eyes Matteo's glistening tan. He was mocha all year round but something about the way the sun kissed his skin in the summer made his tan all the more irresistible. She noted that his hair looked blonder than before, most likely from all that time in the sun. Merlin, he was beautiful.

"Hey Blondie," he said to her and she just about died right then and there.

"Oh. Hello, Matteo," she said cordially and tried to contain her smile but couldn't help it as she felt the sides of her mouth turn up slightly.

"Potter," Scorpius addressed Lily with a head nod and surprisingly, Lily kept her cool.

"Malfoy," she said politely and it was in that moment that Teddy joined the group. This time he had black hair and tanned skin just like Blaise.

"Hello, all," he greeted cheerily before taking Alessandra's hand in his and kissing it gently, "Little Malfoy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and told Teddy to quit messing with his sister while Matteo stood back and seethed inwardly.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Just so you all remember, Scorpius and Matteo are both in Slytherin while Alessandra, Lily, Teddy, and Hugo are in Gryffindor. Scorpious, Hugo, Matteo, and Teddy are all in their seventh while Alessandra and Lily are in their fifth year. New chapter up on Sunday!**

**Happy reading.**

**-D**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey yourself, Malfoy

"You know, mate," Scorpius turned to Matteo during dinner in the Great Hall, "Sometimes I wish that Alessandra was ugly."

"Why's that?" Matteo mumbled whilst chewing on his steak. The young Zabini turned to look at his best friend's sister as she sat at the Gryffindor and ate her food daintily. His eyes softened as he witnessed her face contort in laughter at something one of her friends had said to her.

"Because," Scorpius whined, "I have to fend off all of the gits who want to date her. I wish she would go ahead and date someone harmless so I didn't have to worry about keeping them away. He could do all the dirty work for me!"

Matteo chanced another longing glance at the petite platinum blonde and tried to fend off a smile.

"Harmless?" Matteo asked his friend with an eyebrow raised in question, "Like who?"

"Oh I don't know," Scorpius began and his aristocratic face lit up in realization, "You!"

"Me?" Matteo questioned uncertainly. Did Scorpius just say that he wished he would just go ahead and date his sister? Because he was "harmless"?

"Yea, you!" Scorpius continued, "You're not a git. And you're not just after her for some tail," he explained simply.

"I dunno," Matteo said but was inwardly pumping his fist in the air. He practically had permission to date his best friend's sister!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alessandra laughed wholeheartedly at the crazy story that Lily had shared with the table at dinner. Apparently, Hugo had attempted to woo one of the Egyptian locals and failed miserably. The girl, Anai, barely noticed his not-so-subtle hints of a crush, but her brother, Alim, made sure that Hugo didn't try anything. Hugo was so terrified of Alim that he never stepped foot in their town unless guarded by the only person who could truly protect him. His mother, Pansy.

The youngest Malfoy quickly wiped a tear from her eye as her laughs drifted off. Soon, the conversation flipped around and the girls were now talking about boys. Figures.

"Did you meet anyone special in Canada, Alessandra?" a girl named Gemma in her year asked.

"No," she politely replied, "No one my type."

Gemma scoffed and flipped back her long, black hair. "You've got to be kidding me. What is your type anyway?"

"Tall, dark, and blonde," Lily mumbled and Alessandra quickly elbowed the traitorous redhead in the ribcage. With an audible "unmph", the girl took one look on Alessandra's face and kept quiet but the damage was done.

"Matteo Zabini?" Gemma gasped and squealed giddily as the news, "How fascinating! Why don't you ask him out?"

"That's preposterous!" Alessandra said and huffed at the suggestion, "He's my brother's friend. And I don't ask guys out. They ask me out."

"So why don't you say yes to any of them?" Gemma retorted and Alessandra said nothing. She never had an interest in any of them, that's why. For some reason, she never thought that any of them were worth going on a date with. Of course, they were all wonderful and had good qualities about them that she would love to have in a boyfriend. But they weren't him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When dinner was over, all students made their way to their houses for the night. Only prefects and the head boy and girl were out and only because they had a mandatory meeting where they would be given patrol times and patrolling partners. Instead of simply assigning by house, the head boy and girl decided to shake things up a little and make the ladies pick from a hat. Muggle style.

The hat came to Lily, who had been made prefect surprisingly over Alessandra. She supposed the name "Potter" still held more respect than "Malfoy" so despite Alessandra's flawless marks, she wasn't chosen. It wasn't like the girl was upset or anything. She rather liked not having extra responsibilities. She could focus more on her studies this way.

"Go on Lily," the head girl, Magdalena McLaggen encouraged her to pick from the hat, "You get the first pick."

Lily bit her lip in anticipation as she felt around the inside of the hat for a slip of paper. Once she had successfully gotten hold of one, she quickly brought it out and unfolded it. What was written on the paper made her immensely happy.

"Who did you get?" Magdalena pestered and looked over Lily's shoulder to peek at the slip of paper, "Scorpius Malfoy. That should be interesting."

Lily smiled slightly to herself and folded the slip once again before tucking it safely into the pocket of her red cardigan. Once the meeting was over, she quickly buttoned her cardigan up before heading up to Gryffindor tower.

The only sounds that were heard in the seemingly empty corridor were the clicking of her oxfords. She hugged herself as she made her way through the chilly and somewhat creepy hallway. Cursing the other Gryffindor prefects for leaving her to walk alone, she trudged along grumbling.

"Hey, Potter," a voice sounded out and she nearly screamed out in surprise. Turning around to face the offender, she sighed in relief when she realized it was only Scorpius.

"Hey yourself, Malfoy," she replied cooly and struggled to keep herself composed. She almost lost her composure when he threw her the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year," he added and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Really?" she asked, hoping that he meant what she thought he meant. Maybe he was asking her on a date, perhaps?

"Well we are patrolling partners after all," he said and Lily tried her best not to look too deflated, "See ya tomorrow, Potter."

With a wink, he disappeared into the shadows of the many corridors of Hogwarts, most likely in the direction of the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy Lupin stumbled out of his dormitory for a bit of fresh air. One of his room mates had a bad case of the sleep farts and he couldn't stand being in the same room with him for a moment longer. He took a step into the common room and immediately took a step back when he heard the voices of Lily Potter and Alessandra Malfoy talking in hushed tones.

"He winked at me!" he heard his sister say in a whisper-squeal hybrid, "Oh my Merlin this is going to be a good year!"

"Don't get your hopes too high," warned Alessandra, "My brother winks at lots of girls. Although, he never really makes small talk with any of them. That's a first."

Teddy Lupin couldn't believe it. Scorpius Malfoy was finally making a move on his sister! He didn't think the boy had the balls. Of course, being one of his close friends, Teddy had always been aware of Scorpius' little crush on his sister, but he never thought that it would lead to anything.

"I can't believe my luck," Lily said, "We're going to be patrolling partners for the remainder of the year!"

"Well I hope it works out," Alessandra said before yawning, "I hate to admit it, but you two would make a really cute couple. Besides, I'm tired of Scorp showing up to all the family events with some slag hanging off his shoulder."

The two girls giggled for a bit before returning to their shared dormitory. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Teddy stepped out into the common room and took a seat on the couch. He had a lot of thinking to do.

First, what would happen if Lily and Scorpius did end up dating? He always wanted his sister to be happy but then again, he knew what kind of person Scorpius was. He was a good friend but when it came to girls, he wasn't always the best guy. Scorpius was a "boyfriend for a night" kind of guy. Teddy knew that he was also guilty of the one night stands but this was his sister they were talking about. His little sister. Could Scorpius be serious about her? Could he be serious about any girl?

Also, he wondered if Alessandra was single. He knew it was wrong to have the hots for his sister's best friend but he couldn't help himself. She was just so pretty and proper. He just wanted to get her out of her shell for a little while to show her a good time. With her cute little button nose stuck in a book all the time, he doubted that she ever had fun. He wanted to know what she was like behind the little bookworm glasses that she wore so often.

If Alessandra was cool with her best friend crushing on her older brother, he sure as hell could crush on his little sister's best friend, right? Technically, he and Lily were in similar situations and if logic was his friend, he could go for it with Alessandra without repercussions, no?

* * *

**Teddy or Matteo? Who do you think Alessandra should go for?**

** Keep an eye out for the next chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy asked you what?

Two months of school had passed and Scorpius and Lily had become closer. It was to be expected, after all they did spend time together walking the halls of Hogwarts after hours once a week. In such a short time, they had learned so much about one another. Lily had discovered that Scorpius wanted to be a professional seeker and Scorpius learned that Lily wanted to be an auror.

A lot had changed in two months. Scorpius and Lily had both lead their quidditch teams to only victories and both were expecting to win this week's match. With the biggest game of the year right ahead of them, Scorpius and Lily were training more than ever.

Without her best friend at her side, Alessandra was lost. For her, what she wanted had always been clear. Now that Teddy had taken an interest in her she had no clue what she should do. It wasn't like Matteo was showing her that he wanted to spend any time with her. Despite Scorpius assuring her that he wanted to get to know her more, she was still doubtful.

Until now it had always been Matteo. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else. But how long could a girl wait before she finally gives up? If Matteo wanted her, he would have to work for her just like everyone else. She wouldn't sit around and wait for him to open his eyes any longer. But was she really ready to move on?

Maybe if she put herself back on the market, Matteo would finally see what he was missing. Id only she could find Teddy and tell him that she was willing to go on a date with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teddy, I'm warning you," Lily growled at her older brother, "As your captain, I expect you to be on time for practice."

Yes, it was true. Teddy had lost the captain title to his little sister, Lily. Of course, she was an amazing chaser and all-around, good player but Teddy hadn't expected for his team mates to vote her as captain over him. He was a fairly good seeker, wasn't he?

He guessed that Malfoy would always be a little bit better.

"Go find that snitch!" he heard her yell at him whilst zooming around the pitch and trying to score on their best beater, Hugo.

Teddy kept his eyes open for any sign of the golden snitch. He knew it couldn't be too far. As he scoped the pitch once over, his instincts alerted him that the snitch was just within his reach. He peeked a bit over his shoulder and caught sight of the pesky ball and went in for the kill.

He was quick, but the snitch was quicker. Every time that he would reach his hand out to capture it, it seemed as though he would blink and it would be out of reach again. As he put his hand out to catch it for the third time, the snitch took a dive towards the ground and with it, Teddy followed.

It wasn't until he was nearly face down into the soil that he realized he would have to slow down. Without a moment to waste, he spun slightly to soften the blow of his body crashing into the ground and was able to cushion the fall. He leaped off of his broom at just the right time and skidded to a stop, collecting dirt all over his practice robes. _Just great,_ he thought.

"If you Gryffindorks are done playing in the dirt," the condescending voice of the opposing team's captain spoke out, "It's our turn to practice."

With a smirk on his face, Scorpius looked over the pitch quickly and in no time, he had the snitch in his hand.

_Wanker. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Alessandra," Gemma asked as she and Alessandra chose there seats for the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match, "Who are you going to the Halloween ball with?"

Alessandra looked around just as the players began to make an entrance and she cheered when she saw Lily and she cheered again when she saw Scorpius- he was her brother after all, Slytherin or not. And maybe she cheered when she saw Matteo. Just a tad.

"Hellooooo," Gemma called out to Alessandra and Alessandra apologized profusely, asking Gemma to repeat what she had said.

"I asked who you were going to the ball with," she repeated with a slight grunt in her tone.

"Oh," Alessandra said and blushed a little, "I don't know yet.."

By the blush on Alessandra's face, Gemma knew that there was something that she wasn't telling her.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Gemma asked and gave herself a pat on the back when Alessandra began to stutter out a response. She knew she was hiding something!

"Teddy asked me last night," she began and Gemma squealed in delight, "But I didn't say yes."

"What!" Gemma yelled out and then told the people around them to mind their business before returning her attention back to Alessandra, "You said no? To Teddy Lupin? Why!"

"I didn't say no," Alessandra answered shyly and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When she saw no one paying attention to her, she motioned for Gemma to come closer so she could whisper into her ear.

"I said I didn't know if I wanted to go at all and you know what he said?"

Gemma, who was practically foaming at the mouth from the suspense, shouted out a "What!" before Alessandra finally told her.

"He said that if he caught the snitch, I wouldn't have any other choice but to say yes to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius had been flying around the pitch, searching for the snitch when he overheard someone in the stands talking about someone saying no to Teddy Lupin. Wanting to know more, he listened in as he scoped the pitch once more.

Upon further inspection, he realized that the person whom Teddy had asked to the ball was his sister and not only had she not rejected him right there and then, but she had practically let him decide her fate over the outcome of a bloody quidditch match.

Well that just wouldn't do. He would go and find the snitch to if not to put this whole situation to rest. But first, he had to find Matteo and tell him that he was losing his girl to Teddy Lupin of all people.

This was _not _a part of the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matteo had his hands full as he attempted to keep Gryffindor's star chaser from scoring on them. He was so consumed in blocking Lily Potter's quaffled from getting to his goal post that he didn't even notice Scorpius fly right up to him.

"Matt!" he screamed and Matteo was so startled that he let one of the quaffles go by. He heard Lily begin to laugh and turned to glare at the boy who made him lose his focus.

"Not right now, mate," Matteo warned and growled when Scorpius began to fly around him to get his attention.

"Okay fine, don't look at me," Scorpius said and Matteo nodded to show that he was listening, "Look, I just heard that Teddy asked Alessandra to the ball."

"What!" Matteo yelled and almost let another of Lily's quaffles through his goal post, "I was supposed to ask her after the game!"

"Relax," Scorpius said and Matteo wondered how he could relax when there were quaffles flying at him every few seconds and Teddy Lupin had asked the girl of his dreams to the ball, "I've got it all under control. Let Nott take care of your goal post for a minute. Go over to the stands and ask her yourself."

Matteo quickly told Nott to guard his goal post and once that was taken care of, he flew over to where Alessandra was sitting and began a conversation with her.

"Hey, Blondie," he said with a smile on his face and she looked up to look at him surprised.

"Matteo," she said, "Shouldn't you be blocking Lily from scoring?"

"Nah, Nott can handle it," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him, which he found to be endearing, "I actually came here to ask you something."

"Yes?" she asked, waiting to hear his question.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alessandra felt her heart stop for a moment. Was this really happening?

"Teddy already asked me," she began and saw the dejected look on Matteo's face, "But I haven't said yes yet!"

"So does that mean you'll say yes to me?" Matteo asked hopefully and Alessandra felt so bad about the entire situation.

"Teddy and I had a deal," she said sadly, "If he catches the snitch, I have to go with him to the ball. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Matteo told her, "I'm fairly certain Scorp will catch the snitch."

In that moment, Scorpius caught the snitch but Lily had racked up so many points that it didn't matter. Gryffindor had still won.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. It's the Halloween Ball! Happy reading!**

**-D**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Will it Be

"So who are you going with?" Gemma pestered and Alessandra let her head fall onto the table. Lily bit into her apple and rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, Gemma," Alessandra groaned, "I don't know!"

It was true. She didn't know who she was going with. On one hand there was Teddy, who had asked her first. But she really wanted to go with Matteo, who asked her after Teddy. But she had made a deal with Teddy. But then again, the deal was that she would say yes to him if he caught the snitch. And Scorpius was the one who caught the snitch. So technically she didn't have to say yes to Teddy.

But if she said no to Teddy and then turned around and said yes to Matteo, that would just be cruel. What was a girl to do?

"Aghhh!" Alessandra cried out in frustration, "What do you think I should do?"

Lily was about to give her opinion on the matter when Gemma opened her mouth first. "Well," Gemma began, "I think you should go with Matteo. He's tall and dark and handsome and oh so rugged, but then again, Teddy's pretty handsome too. And he's tall. And he can change his appearance. It's never boring with him.."

"I don't just like Matteo for his looks, Gemma," Alessandra scolded, "Matteo's always been around. Albeit, he's usually with Scorpius but when Scorpius isn't there, he never treats me like I'm just his best friend's little sister. He genuinely seems interested in what I'm saying when we talk."

"And how often do you two talk?" Gemma asked as she leaned in to wait for Alessandra's answer.

"Not very often.." Alessandra admitted, "Teddy makes more of an effort to talk to me to be honest."

"Then you should go with Teddy!" Gemma said as if it were an "aha!" moment.

"But she doesn't like Teddy," Lily pointed out.

"I like Teddy," Alessandra argued, "As a friend. He's really nice to me."

"You know what I think, Ali?" Lily said and waited until she had Alessandra's full attention before going on, "You should go with me. Forget boys. They're all stupid."

"Amen, sista!" said Gemma.

"Really?" Alessandra asked, shocked that Lily would skip out on a chance to go to the ball with a cute guy, "But I thought you were waiting for Scorpius to come and ask you?"

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes, "Your brother is as stubborn as a kneazle. He won't ask me to the ball after that loss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy sighed into his transfiguration textbook as he attempted to study in the common room. Truthfully, he wasn't even trying to study. He was just waiting for Alessandra to come down to the common room. When she did he would be here waiting, supposedly "studying" and he would smoothly ask to walk her down for dinner. Once he got her alone, he would ask for her answer.

If only things worked out that way.

Of course, she had to come down with his sister. The one who didn't approve of him "going after her" as she so nicely put it. He was not going after her. Okay, maybe he was. But hey, he was just your typical seventh year boy. And she was a very pretty girl. What'd you expect a guy to do?

Sure, there would always be an endless supply of girls here at Hogwarts that he could pine for, but there was always something about that Malfoy girl. She always seemed so innocent and prim and proper. He wondered if maybe, when she was alone, she was the complete opposite. He wanted to know if she was capable of being raw and uninhibited. He wanted to be the first to find out.

He relaxed in his seat as it appeared that Alessandra wasn't going to dinner just yet but he jumped up to stick his nose back into his textbook when he heard the clicking of oxfords and mary janes inching closer.

"Hey bro," greeted Lily and he turned to look at them in mock surprise.

"Oh hey Lil," he said before turning his head to Alessandra, "Little Malfoy."

"Hello, Teddy," she said politely and looked to the ground before taking Lily's arm in hers and walking towards the exit- most likely to dinner.

"Wait!" he called out, "Let me walk you two to dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matteo looked around the Great Hall for the fifth time before he felt someone pinch the skin of his tricep.

"Ouch!" he yelped and then glared at the offender. Scorpius. He should have known. Rubbing his abused skin, his head automatically looked to see who was entering the Great Hall. And then he saw her.

Alessandra. She was so angelic. With one look at her, he had forgotten all about the pain in his arm. He unknowingly smiled as he saw her light blonde curls bouncing behind her as she walked over to the Gryffindor table to take a seat. He only noticed the buffoon sitting next to her when she reached over to grab herself a dinner roll.

"What is he doing sitting next to her?" he asked himself out loud.

"Dunno," Scorpius answered him, "Maybe you should go over there and find out."

"No," Matteo said, afraid that if he went over there he would find out that Alessandra was going to the ball with Teddy and not him, "Let's talk about something else."

"Fine by me," Scorpius said, annoyed by Matteo's paranoia about Teddy Lupin. Teddy bloody Lupin of all people. Come on now.

"Are you going to ask Lily to the ball?" Matteo asked suddenly and Scorpius nearly spit up a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Heavens no!" Scorpius said, "Not after that embarrassing loss. No bloody way."

"Oh come on, man," Matteo pestered, "Swallow your pride. It's not like she would say no."

"Tell you what," Scorpius compromised, "If you go over there and figure out if Alessandra is going to the ball with you or Teddy, I'll ask Lily to go to the ball with me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Little Malfoy," she heard as she took a sip of her pea soup, "Are you going to the ball with me or what?"

"Yeah," she heard the voice of Matteo say as he and Scorpius both approached the Gryffindor table, "Are you going with him or me?"

She was completely gobsmacked. She didn't know what to say or do. It was as if they hand ganged up on her in an abandoned alleyway by the look on her face. She even felt a tiny bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she nervously tugged at her sweater.

"Um.." she mumbled before looking at Lily for help.

"She's going with me!" Lily shouted and Teddy, Matteo, and Scorpius all looked to her in shock, "Sorry boys, she is all mine for the ball."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My sister just stole my date! _thought Teddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily Potter just stole my date! _Matteo screamed in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My sister stole my date!" yelled Scorpius as he looked at Lily and Alessandra in shock.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Halloween Ball chapter is next, I promise you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Catch Me If You Can

"I dunno Lily," Alessandra said as she watched Matteo dance with Magdalena McLaggen from the corner of her eye, "Maybe I should have said yes to Matteo. I really wanted to go with him."

"Oh hush," Lily said snappily, "You're the worst date ever!"

"I'm sorry, Lil," she apologized, "I'm just kind of bummed that neither Teddy nor Matteo will talk to me now."

It was true. After Lily had announced that Alessandra would be attending the ball with her instead of Teddy or Matteo, both boys had taken it personally and ignored Alessandra for the remainder of the week. They hadn't even come over to even talk to her. Alessandra had even tried to ask Teddy to dance but he had pretended like he didn't hear her and when she went over to Matteo to talk, Magdalena had told her that he was "too busy to talk".

Bollocks.

So there she was, feeling sorry for herself at a random table on the outskirts of the Great Hall. Some ball this was. She got all dolled up and she had no one to dance with.

"Did I tell you how much I love that dress on you?" Lily said, hoping to cheer Alessandra up a tad.

"Well you did pick it out," Alessandra said and let out a little smile.

"Milady," Lily said before getting up and offering her hand to Alessandra, "Care to dance?"

"Why I would love to," Alessandra answered and laughed as Lily swept her off of her feet and onto the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius saw how down in the dumps his sister was and went to go tell Matteo to cheer her up. After all, it wasn't her fault that Teddy Lupin asked her to the ball first and that she was too courteous to just turn him down on the spot. Curse that Teddy Lupin.

"Mate, just go talk to her," he urged Matteo, "She looks so sad."

"I'm sure that if I go over there to ask her what's wrong, Teddy will have probably solved the problem," Matteo pouted and Scorpius merely rolled his eyes at him.

The two looked out onto the dance floor to see Lily and Alessandra waltzing around, having a blast. It was hard to not smile at the two- their laughs were pretty contagious. They were in such a good mood just being with one another that Scorpius almost didn't want to cut their moment short. The key word being _almost. _

He made up his mind and stood up. He was going to steal Lily for a dance. Or maybe two. Or three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mind if I cut in?"

Lily turned to see Scorpius tapping his sister lightly on the shoulder, asking for permission to steal her away. Alessandra smiled and gently handed her over, before returning to her seat at the table.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you this past week," Scorpius said as they began to move gracefully around the floor, "I don't take defeat easily."

"I didn't think you would after that embarrassing defeat," Lily teased and Scorpius crinkled his nose a bit.

"Malfoys are supposed to always get what they want.." he offered as an explanation.

"That's just completely false," Lily said indignantly, "Look at you and your sister. Did you guys end up going to the ball with who you wanted to?"

"No..."

"And whose fault is that?" she said in her best Ginny Potter voice, "That's right. You have no one to blame but yourselves."

"Oh come on Lily," he said and then realized that he had never addressed her by her first name, "I wanted to ask you but you told everyone you were going with my sister before I could ask."

Lily awwed inwardly at Scorpius' confession. She was about to tell him that he was sweet when they heard yelling from across the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you dancing with _him?__" _Matteo demanded that Alessandra explain herself as he pointed frantically at J.R. McLaggen, the head boy, who had his arms around her as they danced.

"Matteo, you can't tell me who I can or can't dance with," she said boldly as she stepped up to him, "You're _not _my date."

"Oh?" he said sarcastically, "And whose fault is that? I asked you! I asked you and you decided to go with Lily!"

"And I'm sorry about that!" she huffed, "But you can't tell me I can't dance with whomever I like if you're going around twirling Magdalena McLaggen all over the bloody Great Hall!"

"Do I sense some jealousy?" Matteo asked with a smug expression on her face.

Scandalized, Alessandra looked taken aback and she retorted angrily, "If anyone's jealous here, it's you!"

"Me?" Matteo gasped, "Jealous of little old James Richard here?" he laughed and J.R. seethed at the use of his actual name, "That's cute, Blondie. Real cute."

"So I'm cute now am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alessandra waited for his answer and suddenly noticed all of the eyes on them as they fought. How embarrassing, they must think she's some sort of crazed teenager. Well, maybe she was. Just a bit. But only because Matteo made her.

"You've always been cute," he shouted back at her and she wondered why he was complimenting her. They were in a fight, right?

"Oh really?" she yelled as she stepped closer to him and narrowing her eyes.

"Really," he said as he towered over her.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she challenged and she gave him the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered and if she hadn't turned away so quickly, he would have seen the unmistakable blush on her face.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she screamed before running out of the Great Hall and into one of the many corridors of Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy Lupin was elated when Alessandra and Matteo began screaming at one another. Finally, she would become so fed up with him that she would just cut him off completely. Then she would be in the clear. He would be able to go in for the kill without interruption soon.

When Alessandra stepped up to him, Teddy had moved to the edge of his seat in absolute giddiness. This was it! He had a feeling that something was about to happen. Something big.

Instead of her hitting Matteo across the face like he had hoped, the girl had simply run off and he had gone to go chase after her! No this just wouldn't do! She was supposed to be mad at him!

He had originally thought that by avoiding her for the remainder of the week until the ball, he would have effectively guilted the youngest Malfoy into making it up to him somehow. His plans always seemed to be backfiring on him nowadays. Maybe if he had just talked to her, she would have thought he was being the bigger person and agreed to go out with him sometime. He should've been mature about this. Girls dig mature guys, right?

Spying a fuming Magdalena McLaggen glaring at the doors where Alessandra had run out closely followed by Matteo, Teddy quickly formulated a plan. Magdalena was head girl. And no one disrespects the head girl. And Matteo had just commited the worst kind of disrespect to the head girl. He had run out on her before the ball had even ended to follow another girl! This was his chance.

Teddy swooped in and found himself situated right next to the angry head girl.

"We should probably go after them," he suggested and then added, "After all, you don't want to lose your date to a fifth year, do you?"

He knew that comment must have hurt her pride. Not only was she disrespected, but she was hurt. And there was nothing more vindictive than a girl who has just been publically humiliated in front of those who were supposed to respect her.

This was going to be good.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think will happen next! Next chapter goes up tomorrow! Happy reading!**

**-D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Halloween Ball

**I'm so so so so so sorry about the wait! You see, there was a family emergency that I had to deal with and I haven't gotten a chance to write or upload a new chapter until last night! As an apology gift, I've written an extra chapter that goes up tonight at 11:11. Please don't be mad! Moving on, here's the long awaited chapter..**

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Teddy asked as he followed a livid Magdalena McLaggen through the empty corridors of the castle. He tried to hide the excitement in his voice but couldn't help himself. He was positively shaking in anticipation. Once Magdalena found the two disobedient teens running around the hallways playing cat and mouse, who knew what would happen next.

Teddy was hoping for a good old fashioned confrontation. Those were always fun.

"They have to be here somewhere.." said Magdalena as she stormed through another corridor in search of her date and his harpy. Teddy was practically oozing giddiness as she strutted down another corridor, alomoharaing empty classrooms and broom closets.

"Maybe they're over there.." Teddy suggested after Magdalena emerged from the girl's bathroom. No luck.

"Agh! I don't even understand what he sees in her," Magdalena began to rant, "We were having such a good time and then she just had to show up and ruin everything!"

"I know the feeling," said Teddy, "Don't get me wrong. Matteo's a cool guy and occasionally we hang out but lately he's been moving in on my girl and that's just not cool. Ya know?"

"Alessandra Malfoy is your girl?" Magdalena stopped walking as she questioned the metamorphmagus.

"Well, not exactly," he admitted, "She will be though. Sooner than later."

"Riiiiight," she said as she continued her hunt, Teddy hot on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"You'll never catch me!" laughed Alessandra as she turned a corner into another dark and empty corridor. She had been running from Matteo for ten minutes now and had only stopped to remove her shoes so that she could run barefoot instead of tripping all over the place and potentially breaking her ankles. Matteo was not far behind her as he pretended to struggle to catch up.

"Don't be so sure!" he said as he rounded the corner shortly after and reached out to grab her. In the second that his hand touched her dress, she yelped and ran at a faster speed, leaving him with only a touch of her soft, curly blonde hair. She was a pesky one, that girl.

"Getting tired?" Alessandra teased as she continued down the long corridor, holding her dress up in one hand and holding her discarded shoes in the other, "You have the stamina of an old man!"

"An old man, huh?" Matteo said teasingly as he finally caught her by the waist. Laughing as Alessandra squealed in shock, he carefully placed her feet on the ground and her back to the cold stone wall.

"Gotcha," he whispered near her ear and his lips touched her skin ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but her mind was not able to form the right words. She simply stood there as he gently tugged at her chin and brought their lips closer together. Alessandra promptly dropped her shoes on the ground, not caring about anything but the shade of Matteo's lips as he bent down to get closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted by an angry voice.

"Ehem. Sorry to barge in on you two lovebirds," spat Magdalena as Teddy stepped out from behind her with a smug look on his face, "But I'd like to finish my date if that's okay with you, Malfoy."

"Oh my," Alessandra said as she gathered herself, attempting to fix her hair and shake the butterflies out of her stomach, "Yes, of course. He's your date after all," she said sadly, looking at the ground before bending down to pick up her forgotten shoes.

"Well, I'll just be going then," she announced before walking off into the other direction, leaving Matteo, Magdalena, and Teddy in the corridor.

Moments after Alessandra made her exit, the three students looked at one another, waiting for someone to speak. Matteo felt a pang of regret that he asked Magdalena to accompany him to the ball in the first place. If he hadn't done that, his lips would be locked on Alessandra's. Instead, he was left with a jealous date, a wanker of a "friend", and lonely lips.

Yes, he still considered Teddy to be a friend. Despite the fact that Teddy had always known that Matteo had a small crush on Alessandra for years and still went for her at this point in time, Matteo could not forget all the times that they have had in the past. From playing pranks on the girls to getting separated during the sorting ceremony to the present day, they had been through it all. But he had to admit that there were times when he wondered if Teddy felt the same.

"I'll just be going back to my common room then," Teddy said breaking the silence, "Wouldn't want Alessandra to be left alone now, would we?"

_What a bloody wanker,_ thought Matteo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alessandra plopped down on the couch of the Gryffindor common room feeling disappointed. She had been so close. Matteo had been so close. Sighing as she leaned back on the couch and placed her now aching feet up, she closed her eyes and wondered what it would have been like. What would his lips have felt like? Would they be as soft and warm as she imagined? Would her tangle his hand in her hair and bring her closer? Would they lose themselves in the kiss? Would there be sparks? Would he use tongue?

She blushed at that last thought and thought she heard someone approaching.

The door opened and Alessandra didn't even bother to open her eyes to see who it was. Whoever they were would probably walk passed her anyways. Unless it was Lily. Or Gemma. Or Merlin forbid, Teddy.

She felt slightly angry at Teddy. After all, if he hadn't shown up with Magdalena at that moment, she wouldn't be laying here, on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, contemplating what could have been. She knew she should have said no in the first place. Teddy Lupin was nothing but trouble. Always had been and always will be.

"Ali?" she heard Lily say and Alessandra let out a breath. Thank goodness.

"Hi."

"I saw you and Matt run out of the ball," Lily stated and Alessandra imagined that there was a smug expression on the young Potter's face, "So...what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lily questioned confused, "Something must have happened."

"Your brother came in with the bloody head girl," Alessandra snapped and covered her face with her hands out of frustration, "Matteo was just about to kiss me and Teddy came in with Magdalena and they just ruined everything."

Unbeknownst to them, Teddy had just walked in and heard their conversation. He backed up into a corner, waiting and listening.

"What!" Lily shouted, "That wanker!"

"I know."

The two girls moved their conversation to their dormitory so they could speak without the burden of high heels, dresses, and make up weighing them down. Teddy emerged from the shadows and sat himself on the couch where Alessandra had previously been sitting, wondering what he did wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Walk me to my dormitory?" asked Magdalena while giving Matteo her best pout. Being a gentleman, he agreed and they began to walk down to the Head's dorm in silence. He really didn't want to talk to her. Even though he knew he was wrong for running out on his date to chase after Alessandra, he still didn't feel it was necessary for Magdalena and Teddy to come hunting them down.

"Are you mad at me?" Magdalena said as they approached her door, "Look, I'm sorry for being jealous. I just wanted to have a good night with you."

"It's fine," Matteo assured her, "Don't worry about it."

"You know, Matt," Magdalena said in a low, husky voice while she twirled his short, dirty blonde hair in between her fingertips, "You should come inside for a bit."

"I don't know. I should probably get going."

"You should stay," Magdalena urged, "Forget about her. Stay with me."

"I don't think so.." Matteo said as he kept his eyes on the corridor ahead. All he wanted at that moment was to feel the ragged breathing of Alessandra as he pushed her hair back and leaned in to place a kiss square on her lips. But things didn't always work out the way you planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, mate," greeted Scorpius as Matteo entered their dormitory, "Where've you been?"

"Out," Matteo answered as he climbed into his bed, not bothering to take off his dress clothes before he shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OoooooOooooo what happened with Matteo and Magdalena? Will karma finally catch up to Teddy? Find out in the next chapter! Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Here Comes Your Boyfriend

Teddy opened his eyes slightly and squinted at the sun as it shone brightly through the window of the head girl, Magdalena's bedroom. He turned over in the bed, not yet realizing where he was until he felt a warm, slim figure cuddle up into his arms.

The spicy aroma of the girl currently burying her face into his naked chest woke Teddy up. He took a second glance around the room and noticed the unfamiliar format and furniture. Memories of the night before came flooding into his mind.

_"No luck?" Teddy asked as he walked up to the railing of the Astronomy Tower, taking his place next to the Head Girl._

_"He doesn't want me," was all she said as she looked out blankly at the sky. _

_"He's out of his mind," Teddy said moving closer to the girl. He noticed that she was clad in only her pajamas. He shed his robes and placed them gently over her shoulders. She gave him a small smile as she turned to face him. _

_"I'm guessing it didn't work out for you either," she stated and Teddy looked down at his shoes, suddenly interested in their laces. _

_"She thinks I'm a total wanker," he said and Magdalena let out a laugh, "What's so funny?"_

_"Everyone thinks you're a wanker," she said cheekily._

_"You think I'm a wanker?" he asked playfully and for the first time he took note of how incredibly cute Magdalena looked in the moonlight when she was trying hard not to laugh too loudly. She bit her lip to prevent a bellowing laugh from escaping her mouth and nodded. Teddy couldn't help himself. He went in for the kiss._

"Morning, you," Magdalena greeted as she stretched out her long legs and arms and sat up on the bed. _  
_

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing the blank look on Teddy's face.

"Great," he said before plastering a smile on his face, "So about last night.."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They almost kissed!?" Gemma asked excitedly as Lily tried to paint her nails. The red head grumbled slightly to herself as Gemma's constant jumping in her seat caused her to ruin one of her nails.

"For the last time, yes!" Lily shouted and then went to redo her ruined nail.

"Where is Alessandra anyways?" Gemma asked on a more calm note.

"I dont know," Lily answered as she stuck her tongue out a bit to focus on painting her pinky, "Probably out making out with Matt somewhere.."

"Really!"

"No," Lily said blankly, "She's at breakfast. Like everyone else."

"Why aren't we at breakfast?" asked Gemma as she began to coat her nails in pink polish.

"Because," Lily sighed, "You said you wanted to talk about last night. So here we are."

"Oh right," Gemma said and then looked up at Lily in pure excitement once more, "So what happened with you and Scorpius last night! Don't think I didn't see you two dancing the night away!

"Oh Merlin.." Lily said before she began to tell Gemma all of the juicy details.

_Lily laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder as they waltzed across the dance floor as if they were the only people in the world. She breathed in lightly, trying to memorize the scent that was Scorpius Malfoy. After all these years, Lily couldn't believe that this was happening. _

_No one spoke. Words were not needed. The two teenagers felt a connection that need not be spoken of. As Lily's hand gripped weakly at his arm, she felt Scorpius bend his head down to place the gentlest of kisses on her bare shoulder. _

_"You wanna go for a walk?" asked Scorpius._

_"Love to," said Lily as she separated herself from Scorpius' body and began to walk towards the doors of the Great Hall. She slowed down when Scorpius reached out and grabbed her hand. The two made their way out of the Great Hall and began to walk aimlessly around for minutes. _

_"You look pretty tonight," he stated and Lily silently thanked Merlin that it was dark enough to conceal her blush._

_"Thanks. I had to doll myself up," she began, "After all, I was on a date with a Malfoy."_

_"Yeah the wrong Malfoy might I add," Scorpius joked and Lily noticed that they were nearing her common room. _

_"Do I sense some jealousy, Malfoy?" she teased and stopped at the door of the Gryffindor common room._

_"Just a bit," Scorpius admitted before leaving a chaste kiss on her lips, "See ya later, Potter."_

_"_You are soooooo lucky!" Gemma gushed, "Scorpius Malfoy is so good looking!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend and hid a smile behind her unruly red hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gooooood morning, sister dearest," Scorpius greeted Alessandra when he walked into the Great Hall. She raised a suspicious brow at the strange greeting and continued to peel her orange.

"Hey Scorp," she said before popping an orange slice into her mouth and sucking its juices. She wondered to herself where Matteo was. usually Scorpius and he were inseparable at this time of the day.

"Where's Potter?" Scorpius asked and Alessandra smirked from behind her fruit.

"She's in the dormitories," Alessandra said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, "I wanted to see her this morning."

"She's probably tired of seeing your ugly mug in the morning," said Alessandra nonchalantly. She laughed and once Scorpius was sure she was joking, he grabbed his little sister and ruffled her hair up.

"Scorp! Stop it!" she yelled as he thoroughly messed up her hair. Being in her current situation where her hands were sticky and she didn't have Lily to fix her hair for her, she pouted. She would have to walk back to the Gryffindor common room with sloppy looking hair considering she didn't have her wand on her. Great.

"Oh look it's your boyfriend," Scorpius said and conveniently skipped over to his own table as Matteo took a seat next to Alessandra. He took a moment to appreciate the hair on her head.

"I'm diggin the bed head," he commented and Alessandra wanted to sink into her seat.

"Scorpius messed it up-"she began to explain but stopped when she felt Matteo begin to comb out the tangles with his fingers. She watched in awe as he returned her hair to its original state and smiled when he finished, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied cheekily and moved his hand over hers. His thumb stroked over her knuckles and she felt the familiar stirring in her stomach. The feeling subsided when she looked up and spotted a smug looking Magdalena McLaggen approaching them.

"Morning, Malfoy," she said as she basked in the afterglow of sex, "Have a good night? I know I did." With that, the Head Girl gave Matteo a wink and strutted off to sit with her friends at the Slytherin table.

Alessandra put two and two together. She yanked her hand back from underneath Matteo's and stood up from the table, her unfinished orange forgotten. She stormed out of the Great Hall, but not before letting out a whimper.

Matteo looked as she stormed out and wondered what he did wrong. He decided that he would chase after her to find out and passed Teddy on his way out. He was running so quickly that he didn't notice the metamorphmagus standing there.

"What'd I miss?" said Teddy.

* * *

**Oh no! Trouble in paradise! Next chapter comes out sometime next week. I'm going to the beach this week and won't have time to upload or write anything until I get back. I'll try to get a few chapters in before Saturday but no guarantees. Happy reading! I'll miss you all! -D**


	8. Chapter 8: Deck the Halls

"You're late," frowned Lily Potter as she shivered slightly in the brisk night air of one of the many corridors. She warmed herself up slightly by rubbing her arms with her hands to create friction but it was still not enough to keep the cold at bay. Feeling her teeth begin to chatter, the youngest Potter bit down to keep her jaw still.

"Aw did you miss me, Potter?" teased a smug looking Scorpius Malfoy as he swaggered his way over to where Lily was standing. Clad in his favorite pajamas which consisted of snitch-printed Slytherin cotton pants and an athletic sweat shirt, Scorpius looked completely warm and comfortable. Lily was instantly jealous.

"You wish," she managed to say without shivering. She felt the goosebumps that had already settled in on her pale arms grow a set of their own goosebumps and cursed her past self for not dressing more appropriate to the weather. Continuing on as if the cold did not bother her, Lily said, "I was merely waiting on you."

"That's cute," noted Scorpius as he eyed the petite red-head trying to warm herself up, "Cold?"

"Not in the slightest," Lily responded with an almost sneer. She found that she wasn't completely able to control the muscles of her face and inwardly cringed at how ugly the face she just made must have looked to Scorpius. She must think she was a complete geek.

It was quite the opposite. Scorpius found it endearing that Lily was trying to pretend like the cold didn't bother her. Most other girls would have asked for his sweater by now. Of course, he never wanted to give up his sweater, especially when it was a particularly chilly night, but he found himself almost _wanting_ to offer the sweater right off his back for her and only her.

"Sure?" he asked with a smug expression on his face. He could see her shivering and noticed how she kept moving in order to keep the blood flowing. He would give her his sweater in time but for now, he was going to see how far he could push her.

After all, it was one of his favorite past times. Pushing Lily Potter's buttons gave him some sort of thrill. It was like an adrenaline rush or something. Whenever he saw her eyes light up in anger, he found that she was all the more attractive to him. There was something about the way she gritted her teeth and crinkled her nose slightly.

She was adorable.

"Positive," she said and he could hear the quiet noise of her teeth clattering, causing him to let out a small chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Scorpius said before stretching out his arms, "You're just a really bad liar."

"Oh am I?" Lily said as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face the grinning Malfoy.

"Yes, you are," he stated and took the sweat shirt off of his person and handed it over to her, "Here."

Lily said nothing as she happily accepted the sweat shirt from Scorpius' hands. She pulled the large garment over her head and once her small hands found the sleeves, she was able to put it on. She pushed the hood back and fixed her hair before looking up at Scorpius, intending to thank him. Her thank you was forgotten as she saw that Scorpius not only had no shirt on underneath the sweater that he had just given her but his lips were now fiercely attaching themselves to hers.

Welp, there go her plans for patrolling that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Blondie, what the bloody hell are you doing up at this hour?" scolded Matteo after he discovered Alessandra roaming around the halls after hours.

"That is none of your business," she said with her nose up in the air, "I could ask you the same. Going to visit your little girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Matteo nearly pulled the dirty blonde hair out of his head in frustration. He had spent the last few days trying to get her to talk to him but to no use. She was adamant about avoiding him at all costs. He had only wanted to explain to her that what Magdalena had said to her was taken out of context. He didn't want her to think he was some sort of womanizer!

"Don't act like you don't know," she accused with her pointer finger wagging in the air, "I _know_ what you did with Magdalena that night!"

"Argh!" Matteo screamed into the empty corridor, unknowingly alerting the prefect currently 'patrolling' the halls that someone was out of bed at this hour, "That's not true!"

"Oh so you didn't go to Magdalena's room after we..you know.." she asked with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed and in an almost whisper, "Almost kissed.."

"Well, I did," he said and saw the lone tear that managed to drop from Alessandra's eye, "But it wasn't like that! I walked her to her common room! That's it! Nothing else happened!"

His words seemed to do nothing to stop the youngest Malfoy from bursting into tears right there. She slumped down the wall and buried her face in her hands, catching the hot tears that spilled from her tired eyes. She was exhausted. She had spent night after night thinking about how Matteo had supposedly slept with Magdalena and lost many a wink of sleep worrying about what she may have done wrong- what made her unworthy..what made Magdalena so much better.

"Don't cry, Blondie," Matteo attempted to console her by sitting down next to her and hugging her small body close to his, "I wouldn't sleep with her. I don't even like her, I promise."

Just as Alessandra lifted her head to look at Matteo's face to see if he was being honest, a voice sounded suddenly, causing her to jump up from where she was sitting.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Scorpius as he looked down at his best friend holding his sister in his arms. With an equally confused Lily Potter at his back, the scene was quite comical in itself.

"Oh you know," started Alessandra as she pushed her hair out of her face, "Just sitting here..talking.."

"Talking, huh?" Lily said doubtfully with a smug grin on her face, "Doesn't look like it to me.."

"Well what are you guys doing?" asked Matteo as he removed his arms from around Alessandra's form and pointed at Scorpius' lack of a shirt.

"Oh you know," began Scorpius, who looked to Lily for a quick cover up story.

"Just patrolling," she finished lamely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy Lupin creeped his way through the empty corridors of Hogwarts when he heard the voices of Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Matteo Zabini, and Alessandra Malfoy all talking to one another in what seemed to be an awkward conversation. Opting to tip-toe his way past the four, he moved along the shadowed wall, hoping to escape their wrath unscathed.

"Hey what's that smell?" said Scorpius as he stopped the conversation to sniff the air. Teddy held his breath and prayed to Merlin that the smell Scorpius was referring to wasn't the smell of sex that stained him and his clothing. He had just left the dormitory of Magdalena McLaggen after a round of passion. It seemed that he was left coming back for more ever since that fateful night of the Halloween Ball.

"It smells like sex," noted Matteo, who received a not-so-gentle punch in the arm by Alessandra. Rubbing his arm, the Italian got up from where he was sitting and followed the stench to find out where it was coming from. Scorpius too followed the smell and soon enough, the two were circling around Teddy, who was hoping that if he closed his eyes, they would all just disappear.

"Teddy?" said Lily as she performed a 'lumos' on the entire corridor, revealing his hiding spot in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Matteo as Teddy nervously looked down at his shirt, which was put on backwards and inside out.

"And why do you smell like sex?" asked Scorpius who was slowly putting two and two together. Teddy was out late, sleeping with someone. Someone who, thank Merlin, was not Alessandra.

"I can explain?" Teddy said unconvincingly and Lily and Alessandra merely looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

* * *

**Hello all! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I was on vacation and now I'm in the process of moving. It'll be a bust week but I hope to have more chapters out soon. Happy reading! -D**


	9. Chapter 9: Caught RedHanded

"I can explain?" Teddy began whilst looking at the four other students that currently shared the same corridor. Scorpius was currently sporting a large grin on his face as he sent a condescending look to Teddy. Lily still looked at him, confused as to why he was lurking in the shadows of the halls this late. Matteo stood with his arms crossed before moving to stand next to Alessandra. The tall Italian placed his arm around her shoulders in an effort to warm her and Teddy saw the petite platinum blonde nuzzle her face into his chest.

And Teddy didn't know how he felt about that. Up until now he had been pining for Alessandra like it was his job. He had originally thought that he would end up with Alessandra. He had honestly thought that it would be that easy.

But then Magdalena came in to the picture. With her long, flowing chestnut hair that smelled of roses, and her smooth, spicy, almost medium toned skin that managed to intoxicate him, she had effectively turned his plans upside down. he had spent the last couple of days visiting her at every opportunity. He ignored all of his friends and did not make an advance on Alessandra. He took all of his time with Magdalena, whether it was at meals or in class. He was practically at her side at all times. And he didn't know why. He felt this strange stirring in his stomach when she was around that made him uneasy. The uneasiness was somewhat addicting though, as he would always come back for more.

And that was what worried him.

"You sly dog," said Scorpius as he let out a deep chuckle, "Who was she?"

"What is he talking about, Teddy?" asked Lily who looked lost underneath all the fabric of the over-sized sweater she had on.

"I have no idea," Teddy lied, "I was just out here looking for a...book!"

"A book?" Matteo questioned with a sudden smirk on his face, "Since when do you read books? And after curfew? With your shirt on backwards?"

"Hey!" he yelled out in retaliation, "You don't know my life!"

"Don't I?" Matteo challenged, "Teddy, how long have we known each other? I know what you were up to tonight. Just admit it."

"Stop!" Teddy said feeling attacked by both of his 'friends'. Of course, he hadn't been much of a friend himself, but couldn't they see that he wasn't in the mood for games right now? He was in a pickle that he didn't know how to get out of and they were not much help. The metamorphmagus' face went red before he continued, "You know nothing!"

"Teddy, why are you so angry?" asked Alessandra from behind Matteo. She had her thumb in her mouth as she nibbled slightly on her finger nail. Side stepping the young Zabini boy, she walked up to Teddy so that he could see her.

"Teddy!" yelled Lily before she appeared in his face, "Who were you with? Why won't you tell us?"

Feeling cornered by the group, Teddy reacted in the only way he knew how. He blew up in all their faces.

"Why can't you lot mind your own?" he screamed, "What I was doing and who I was with is none of anyone's business besides mine!"

"And my sister's," said J.R McLaggen as he appeared from the adjacent corridor, "Honestly, you would think that after you left I would finally get some peace and quiet, but noooooo. You have to start something out here too, don't you, Lupin?"

"Magdalena McLaggen?" said both Matteo and Scorpius at the same time.

"Kudos to you, my friend," said Scorpius as he slapped a hand on Teddy's back.

"You're the one shagging her?" Matteo said disbelievingly, "And I'm the one who's been getting the blame! See, Blondie, it was Teddy all along."

"Oh my god!" shouted Lily once she heard that her brother had been sleeping with the head girl right under all their noses, "Oh my god!"

"Are you bloody serious?" Alessandra blurted out effectively shutting everyone else up, "I spent the past week feeling terrible for not going to the bloody ball with you and you're bloody shagging Magdalena bloody McLaggen!"

"How many times do you think she said the word 'bloody'?" whispered Scorpius to Lily as they watched Alessandra continue to blow up.

"I didn't even want to go with you!" she screamed at Teddy, who cowered back to the wall, "But I didn't want to hurt your feelings! And you've been shagging the bloody head girl this whole time?"

"Not this whole time-" Teddy tried to explain but Alessandra was already done listening to him. She was so angry. She was so angry that he had made her think that he actually liked her. She was angry that had missed out on an opportunity to go with Matteo to the ball, something that she had been dreaming of doing since she was in her first year. And she was angry that this whole time, he was just playing with her.

She was so glad that she managed to avoid growing feelings for him.

"Shut up," she said before moving to return to her own bed on the other side of the castle.

"Wait!" Teddy yelled out to her in an attempt to explain himself, "She meant nothing!"

The remaining five students stood in silence for a few brief moments. Lily stood at Scorpius' side, grasping his bicep while Scorpius made an effort to flex his arm to impress the girl currently hanging off his arm. Matteo awkwardly looked in the direction that Alessandra had gone off into, trying to decide whether he should try to catch up to her or not. After a few moments of serious deliberation, he took off to go find her. J.R. stayed in the spot he was standing in, hands clenched into fists as he tried to calm himself down. After several night of putting up with the sounds of Teddy Lupin shagging his twin, he was angry enough. Now that he had heard the metamorphmagus say that she meant nothing to him, he was on edge.

As soon as the words came out from Teddy's mouth, he regretted them. He regretted them because he knew that they were not true. He felt like a fool. He was still blindly trying to patch things up with a girl that he had no real feelings for when he should be spending his time with the girl he was drawn to. He supposed he was lucky that she wasn't here to hear him say that she meant nothing.

Because that wasn't how he really felt.

"We'll just let you two handle your business," Scorpius said before grabbing a hold of Lily's hand and directing her down the corridor and towards her dorm. Lily walked with him but took one last look at her brother and gave him a look. She saw the way his throat visibly gulped and hoped that next time, Teddy would learn to keep his mouth shut.

"You've got some nerve, Lupin," J.R. said before retreating to his own dorm, leaving Teddy to release a breath that he had been holding in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ragged breathing of Alessandra Malfoy as she ran at full speed towards her house's tower. It didn't matter that she was sure no one was following her. She just had to get as far away from Teddy Lupin as she could.

Alessandra had always known Teddy to be the funny, caring older brother of her best friend. Sure, this year he was a tad bit forward in his advances and she didn't return the romantic feelings that he had for her, but he was still the same old Teddy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. But things had changed. He was different. He was sleeping with girls that he said he didn't like and then he would turn around and try to woo her like a gentleman. Everything that she had thought he was, was a lie.

She couldn't have felt more betrayed.

Alessandra was not broken-hearted. After all, she was still crazy over Matteo but there would always be that nagging in the back of her mind, bothering her about what would have happened if she had really opened her heart to someone else. She supposed that she would never know.

In fact, the Malfoy girl decided that she didn't even want to know. If things had progressed between Alessandra and Teddy, it would have lead to nothing but drama and sadness. Sure, they made great companions, but were they compatible? She didn't think so. Besides, he had other girls warming his bed. Why would he want her?

Why did he want her? Alessandra had been pondering that for the past couple of weeks. She was just his little sister's best friend. She was 'Little Malfoy', the girl who knew all the answers in class and cheered him and Lily on during the quidditch matches. They were never interested in one another. At least, she was never interested in him.

It had always been Matteo for her. Ever since her cool silver eyes had seen the young Zabini, she had been hooked on to him. He was like the crush that she could never get over, no matter how hard she tried. He was the boy that managed to brighten up her day with a simple hello and make her blush with a bid of good night.

Speak of the devil, was that Matteo standing in front of the Fat Lady?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Malfoy," Lily said as she jogged with him towards the Gryffindor common room, "Malfoy, wait."

"What?" he asked as he stopped and looked at her weirdly. He was just walking her back to her tower- well jogging but you get the point.

"Your sweater," she said simply and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's yours," he said and Lily pursed her lips together.

"You look cold," she said.

"I'm not."

"Your nipples are hard," she stated and he laughed whole-heartily at her statement. This was why he liked her so much. She was so blatantly honest about everything, never beating around the bush. She was never afraid to say what was on her mind and she cared fiercely for her friends and family. She was everything he ever wanted. And he had finally realized that.

After years of running around chasing tail, he was finally ready. He was going to make his father and her mother one hundred galleons richer.

* * *

**I'm in the process of moving but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long. Next chapters will be done by tomorrow I hope! Hope you all are well. -D**


	10. Chapter 10: Keeping it in the Family

Now that October had molded into November and the leaves had fallen off the trees, leaving them naked, Lily Potter decided that it was the perfect time to bring out the lovely white coat that her Daddy had bought for her. She had received the gift a week prior to today with a letter from her parents attached.

_Lily,_

_As it has come to my attention that the weather is becoming colder and you may want to go out to Hogsmede with your friends soon, your mum and I have gone out shopping (yuck) and have picked out a new coat for you. Well, your mum picked it out. I just paid for it. _

_Love, _

_Daddy_

The letter from her father was short and sweet and definitely to the point. Over the years, this had become routine for him. He would take a few moments out of his busy schedule to send her a brief letter that always managed to make her laugh while her mum would make sure that she had a detailed letter from her, explaining everything that had been going on at home just so that she felt in the loop. She would even include the daily gossip that she shared with Matteo's and Alessandra's mothers as she expected that Lily would send back a letter doing the same.

As if she would spill all the juicy details. Sorry, Mum.

_Lily,_

_Your father and I have bought you a new coat. Well, your father bought it. I picked it out. Can you believe that he wanted to buy you a bright yellow bubble jacket? He said it was cute! Sometimes I wonder about him. Well, enough about that._

_I've told him to take an extra long vacation this year for the holidays so that we can spend a week together as a family before you and Teddy have to return to school. Won't that be fun? We'll be attending the Malfoy's annual Christmas ball as usual of course, so start looking for a date. Maybe you should ask Scorpius. He's grown up to be quite the dashing young fellow (hint hint)._

_Anyways, life at home isn't as exciting without you around. And Teddy I suppose. How is he, anyway? I would send him a letter but he never responds. That little tyke. All I have to look forward to are quidditch games and lunches with your Aunt Hermione and Luna. They say hi, by the way. _

_Which reminds me! Your Aunt Hermione told me something quite interesting the other day. She told me that Alessandra told her that she and Matteo kissed the other night! I'm sure you already know about this but it got me thinking..when are you going to tell me if you kissed a guy? Have you? Or is that weird that I'm asking? Oh whatever, I'm just being nosy. Throw your mother a bone for once. _

_Your Aunt Luna is just ecstatic at the news. She thinks that Matteo and Alessandra are just perfect for one another. I always thought they would be good for one another but your father would argue with me about how Teddy would be better for her. How strange. _

_Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your studies. Have fun in your new coat! Write me back soon! Hugs and kisses from your father and me! We love you! _

_I suppose we love your brother too, but he doesn't bother to write or anything so bleh!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Perhaps this time around she would have some good news to share with her dear old mum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, hi Teddy," Alessandra greeted the metamorphmagus as she and Matteo rounded a corner in Hogsmede and nearly ran him over with their clasped hands. The two students had been inseparable the entire morning, from the time that Alessandra had entered the Great Hall during breakfast, to the ride on the way to Hogsmede, to now, as they approached Madam Puddifoot's. The older Gryffindor waved weakly at her and she felt somewhat sympathetic towards the boy. He looked so..sad.

"How's Magdalena?" Matteo asked with a smug expression on his face and moved his arm to wrap around Alessandra's shoulders as they faced Teddy. Even though Matteo was completely certain that Alessandra and he were on the same page in their almost relationship, you could never be too sure while Teddy Lupin was still in the picture.

Once he had asked the question, Alessandra's elbow promptly jabbed him in the abdomen, effectively shutting him up. He had learned that it was her way of telling him that he was being rude.

Teddy had either not noticed that Matteo's intentions were to take a stab at his ego, or perhaps he did not care, but he answered nonetheless.

"I wouldn't know," he said with his eyes downcast, "She seems to be avoiding me."

"Why would she want to avoid you?" Alessandra prodded, unsure of the exact nature of Teddy and Magdalena's realtionship. As far as she knew, they were just..intimate with one another. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Because I'm an idiot," Teddy said defeatedly and Matteo chuckled a bit, causing Alessandra to step on his toe.

"Hey!" Matteo protested, "Merlin, woman, are you trying to disfigure me?"

"Stop being so rude!" Alessandra hissed and then flipped her long, blonde curls in his face, "Besides, it would be difficult to disfigure you even more so than you already are."

"I'm disfigured?" he repeated, "Disfigured?" Upon seeing her nod her head with a serious expression across her face, his cheeks reddened and he looked all around embarrassed. Who knew who could have heard her. They were in public!

"Yes, disfigured," Alessandra said bored and Matteo felt the need to prove himself. He was in no way..disfigured. He was perfectly figured. At least, that's what he was told. Girls loved his figure! He wasn't disfigured in the least.

"That's not what you said last night," he finally whispered in her ear and subtly took a breath of her the sweet aroma that was Alessandra Malfoy.

Red-faced and a bit hot, Alessandra pretended not to hear him and went back to focusing on Teddy and his girl problems. It was quite weird to say in the least. One week Teddy was practically begging to take her to the ball and the next he was looking lovestruck and heartbroken in the streets of Hogsmede because of another girl.

Teddy Lupin truly was a man of impulse.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she apologized and made sure that he knew she was listening, "You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am," Teddy insisted, "I've messed everything up."

"What happened?" Matteo cut in, now interested in what Teddy had to say. Despite Teddy's deliberate act of wooing Alessandra with the knowledge of Matteo's crush on her, he still cared about his friend's feelings. He couldn't help himself. Teddy and he had always been good friends and next to nothing would change that. Although, if the metamorphmagus decided that he would try to steal Alessandra from him again, they would be having problems.

Of course, it would take time to be able to build up their trust again, but he had no doubts.

"J.R.'s gone and told Magda what I said about her," Teddy started, "He's told her that I think she's nothing."

"You idiot!" Alessandra cried and smacked Teddy in the arm with her new bag, the one that her daddy had sent her just for this Hogsmede trip, "You know how hurtful that is? She must feel terrible about herself!"

"Ow! I know," Teddy whined as he nursed his beaten arm, "It's not like I meant it! It just..slipped."

"That's tough, mate," Matteo said before patting Teddy on the back, "And knowing good old James Richard, he must've made it sound a whole lot worse than it was."

"You need to fix this, Teddy," Alessandra warned, "And soon."

"But how?" Teddy questioned the girl's sanity. How could he fix things with a girl who didn't even want to be in his presence?

"I have no idea," Alessandra said while giving him a stern look in the eyes, "But you better figure it out or you're never going to live it down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Hugo, mate!" yelled a running Socrpius Malfoy as he rushed to catch the last carriage to Hogsmede, "Hold the carriage for me!"

The seventh year Gryffindor complied and made sure that the carriage did not leave until Scorpius was safely seated inside. Although he had not spoken to him in what seemed like months, it was as if the two had never drifted. In minutes, they were so engrossed in conversation that they did not notice that they carriage had stopped.

"So what are you doing going to Hogsmede?" Hugo asked the blonde Slytherin as they hopped out of the carriage and their feet had firmly rested on the ground, "Let me guess, hot date?"

"You could say that," Scorpius laughed as the weirdness of the situation. Here he was, running late for his date with Lily, talking to her cousin about their "hot date".

"Who is she?" Hugo pestered, "She in your house?"

"Nope," Scorpius humored his friend's questioning. He laughed to himself as he imagined the face Hugo would make when he found out that the girl he was taking to lunch was his little cousin. "Slytherin's not my type."

"You shut your mouth, Scorp," Hugo said as he punched the Malfoy heir in the arm, "Anything with a pulse is your type."

"Hey!" Scorpius shouted in mock offense, "That's not true! I happen to really be into this girl."

"Well that's new," Hugo said as the two walked in the direction of the three broomsticks, where Scorpius was to meet up with Lily. Knowing that they would have to split ways, Scorpius stopped at the entrance to let Hugo know that this was his stop. "Well, I have a date myself. Hope yours works out!" Hugo shouted as he walked towards Madam Puddifoot's. The young Weasley suddenly stopped when he remembered something. "Wait! You never told me who you were going to lunch with!"

Scorpius held the door open as he looked out in the distance at Hugo Weasley. Surely, he had enough room to get a head start in case the boy wanted to smash his face in upon hearing that he was trying to woo his little cousin, right? Shaking his head, he cupped his hands around his mouth before screaming out into the street.

"I'M ON A DATE WITH LILY POTTER!" he yelled and damn did it feel good to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're going to be okay if I leave you here?" J.R. McLaggen asked his twin sister as she took a seat at one of the booths inside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Ever since he had told her what he had overheard Teddy Lupin say about her that night, her entire demeanor had changed. No longer was she carefree and happy. In fact, she had moped around for the past week and had barely said a word to him other than "Good morning" and "Can I see your arithmancy notes?". He was also certain that he had heard her crying into her pillow as he thought he heard muffled cries in the early mornings.

J.R. hated to see his sister sad.

"For the last time, J.R.," Magdalena drawled as she inspected her perfectly manicures fingernails, "I'll be fine." She sighed in exasperation at her brother's protectiveness over her. It was as if she was a child and in reality, she was just as old as he was, if not older if you counted their contrasting levels of maturity. She was tired of him giving her pitying looks all the time and was ready to just move on and put this whole situation behind her. It was silly really, her thinking that Teddy Lupin, well-known womanizer, would have feelings for her past the physical intimacy of their relationship, if you could even call it that. She rolled her eyes at her brother's suspicious eye and breathed out. "Really, J.R., I'll be fine. Really, you should go. I have a date."

"You have a date?" J.R. asked, not believing his own ears, "Don't you think it may be a bit early for you to be dating again?"

"Gods, J.R.," she whined, "Don't you think I should be focusing on moving on? Besides it's not like Teddy and I were even dating. What we had was purely physical. You heard it for yourself." Upon seeing James Richard's disgusted face, she laughed inwardly. It still made his stomach churn to know that his sister was sexually active. "And it's not like I'll be sleeping with anyone anytime soon."

"Well that's good to hear-" James Richard began but was quickly shushed by his sister and told to shoo because her date had just walked through the doors.

Hugo Weasley had arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I mention how pretty you look today?" Matteo said cheekily as his date sipped elegantly on her cup of steaming hot tea, no sugar, skim milk. He knew that was how she liked it. After all, he had spent many mornings eating breakfast with her over the years considering he had many overnight stays at the Malfoy Manor.

"No," Alessandra said before dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin, "But that's always nice to hear," she said blushing. Every time Matteo gave her a compliment, she couldn't help but feel giddy. Despite the events that occurred that night, she still felt a sort of nervousness in her stomach when he talked to her.

_"Blondie!" Matteo shouted as he rounded the corner on the way to the Gryffindor tower, where he knew she would be heading to, "Wait up!"_

_"Hi," he heard her whisper out into the darkness and he squinted due to the lack of light and eventually found her sitting up against a wall. _

_"Why did you run off?" he asked, finally getting the question out. He was so confused considering and to be honest, he was a bit afraid to hear her answer. He thought that maybe she was upset that Teddy was fooling around with another girl. Maybe she had feelings for the other boy. _

_"I couldn't tell you because I myself don't know," she sighed and he joined her against the wall, "I think the situation was all too overwhelming for me to handle so I just left."_

_"Do you..you know, have feelings for Teddy?" he asked and she immediately turned her head to look at the part Italian, "It's okay if you do.."_

_"I don't," she stated and he felt immediately relieved, "I thought it was obvious. Did you not know?"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean, everyone knows I like you," she went on, "Did you actually think I liked Teddy?"_

_"You like me?" Matteo asked and couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face, "You like me!"_

_"I thought that much was clear.." Alessandra mumbled and looked over at him warily in the darkness. _

_"I like you too, Blondie," he admitted and Alessandra felt her cheeks burn, "If that counts for anything."_

_He grabbed a hold of her chin right then and there and lifted it up so that her lips met with his in a moment of bliss. He felt the softness and roundness of her ample and anxious mouth as he trailed his warm tongue across it, waiting for her to let him in. In that moment, he knew there was no competition. And he knew that there truly was none to begin with._

"Hey isn't that Magdalena?" Matteo pointed out the girl sitting at the table in front of them, interrupting her little flashback. Alessandra quickly snapped out of it and looked to where he was looking and then did a double take. It was Magdalena! But what was she doing here at Madam Puddifoot's?

"She must be on a date.." Alessadra realized and then gasped when she witnessed Hugo take a seat next to her, "Oh my gods!"

"Whoa..she seems to be keeping it in the family," Matteo noted and 'oomphed' when he felt Alessandra elbow him for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"This is not the time to be joking around!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius Malfoy stepped foot into the Three Broomsticks looking somewhat guiltily around the room. He walked up the aisle, looking around for his date, but couldn't for the life of him find her. Finally, as he neared the back of the establishment, he spotted her looking bored at her butterbeer. He saw her sigh with her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the table.

"Potter," he addressed her and she jumped slightly, making him smirk.

"You're late, Malfoy," she warned and he brushed her off, taking a seat at the other side of the booth.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters," he said arrogantly and she rolled her eyes at him. Same old Malfoy.

"Actually, I've been waiting for you here for half an hour," she said snidely before taking a gulp of her drink, "I think that matters."

Scorpius tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. Of course he had to go and play it cool, hoping that she would just forget about the fact that he was late. Unforgivably late.

"Uh.." he began, not yet knowing what to say, "I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry?" she repeated disbelievingly, "I was sitting here alone, looking utterly pathetic and you're sorry?"

"Yes, I'm _sorry,_" he went on, "I was caught up.."

"Caught up with what exactly?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised. The last thing she wanted to hear was that he was caught up with some other girl while she sat waiting for him inside the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, it's a funny story," he began and Lily held her stare so he continued, "I was fussing around for nearly an hour trying to find the perfect shirt to wear for our date."

Lily was not expecting that. She had been expecting some half-assed sorry excuse for being late, but he had given her one of the cutest excuses she had ever heard.

"I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad anymore," she said with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help herself, he was just too adorable. She looked at the boy sitting across from her and immediately felt nervous. Even sitting down, he towered over her. She eyed the broadness of his shoulders and thought about how strong he must be. Lean and tall, he was perfectly built for a seeker.

She blushed as she let her mind wander to his physique. Sure, she had thought about what his body looked like, as most girls have, but he was just so close that her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Her eyes traveled to the place where his neck and shoulders met and immediately she thought about how he would react if she were to bite down gently there. Would he gasp in surprise? Would he moan in pleasure? Would he think it was weird?

Merlin, she was weird. She was brought back to her senses when Scorpius waved a big, slightly callused hand in her face.

"Hellooooo?" he said, "Potter? You look like you could use so fresh air."

"Yes, that would be lovely," she finally responded and he got up out of his seat to offer her his hand. She took it gratefully and the two teenagers made their way to the streets of Hogsmede, where they began their walk. Lily absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair around her finger as he led the way. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other so there was a moment of awkward silence before they both began.

"Potter-"

"Malfoy-"

The two teens laughed for a minute before Lily motioned for him to continue.

"Potter, I wanted to tell you that you look exceptionally nice today," he complimented her and she tried to fight back a blush.

"Always the charmer, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"Guilty," he admitted and then asked her what it was that she was going to say.

"I wanted to tell you that I really like that color on you," she said, pointing at the shirt he was wearing. It was a pale shade of green, almost minty and it reminded her of the leaves of lily flowers.

"I knew you'd like it," he said smugly and then looked down at her. From this angle, he could see every little freckle that lay on the tip of her nose. She was adorable.

"You're staring," she noted and Scorpius felt like a kid that was caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

"Well I was just admiring the view," he said smoothly and Lily's cheeks burned once more. The couple had taken a seat on a little bench outside of Madam Puddifoot's and Scorpius subtly put his arm around her to pull her closer. Upon noticing their proximity, Lily shyly looked up at him and his eyes bore into hers.

She felt the heat.

Before she knew it, his lips lowered down to hers and she felt the sparks as they connected. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was much better. He was so gentle and loving with her, making sure she felt his every emotion as he poured out his feelings into the kiss. She loved moments like these. She could just melt into him without a care in the world. All too soon, the kiss was over and when she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes of honey looking at her very calculatingly.

"I want to know where we stand," he said and Lily was speechless. One minute he was snogging the living daylights out of her and the next he was asking where they stood.

"Where do you want us to stand?" she countered and for a split moment, she was scared that they may not be on the same page.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he announced and the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile, "That's where I stand."

"Good," she said before pulling him in for another kiss. It doesn't get much better than this.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to. School has started and because it's my junior year, I really need to focus. Reviews make me update quicker though! You know what to do. **

**Hope you're all well,**

**D**


End file.
